


Twinks

by SoulMates



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Harry, Boyfriends, Crossdressing, Gay Sex, Kink, M/M, Rimming, Sex, Twinks, Underage Sex, Young!Harry, Young!Louis, blowjob innuendo, larry stylinson - Freeform, not in a band just friends, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulMates/pseuds/SoulMates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, and Liam are best friends. Zayn, Liam's boyfriend invites them to Louis' older brother, Niall's Halloween Party. Liam dares Harry to wear his sisters angel costume to the party. Zayn introduces Harry to Louis, and they get close... Very close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Smutty Fanfiction if you will, and my first ever fanfiction I have ever actually tried to make... Also my first ever fanfiction since I got accepted to make an account on here. I know it might be HORRIBLE but at least pretend to like it... Oh, and sorry for any spelling mistakes.

Harry's POV

I'm standing in my bedroom infront of the mirror. I look hideous. Why did I ever agree to do this? I examine my body surrounded by a glittery white tank top and a poofy white tutu. I see Liam going to sit on my bed while trying not to laugh. I roll my eyes and place the halo headpiece onto my wavy, almost curly hair. "Turn around mate- I-I want to see it" Liam says between faded laughs. I turn around self consciously and twirl around. "I cannot believe I am actually doing this." I say as I turn around to fix my hair once more.

 

"Haz, it's 9:00 we should start heading to the party." Liam says getting up from my bed and walking towards the door to the hallway. I follow him down to the foyer and we head out the door. Niall, Louis' older brother is in his car on the driveway going to pick us up. It's really nice that Niall would let us go to his party when all of us are only 14, and he's 24. We get into the car and Niall greets us. I'm in the back seat and Liam sat next to Niall in the front. Niall doesn't live too far from my house, just a couple of blocks.

 

We get out of the car and go up to the front door as Niall leads us right in. There is already loads of teenagers way older than us. Drinking, playing pool, some couples snogging in the corners, I never thought party's would be like they are in movies. "Hey guys" Zayn says coming up to us as he grabs Liams waist and pulls him into a kiss. They start whispering to eachother and smirking. I put my hand on Liam's shoulder. "Okay well I'll leave you two twinks to it," They smile at me as I walk away to sit down because I feel like my boxers are peeking through my tutu.

 

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I jump a bit before I turn around to see Zayn. "Hey mate, sorry to scare you, but I almost forgot to introduce you to Niall's younger brother, Louis. I heard he fancy's you... Come here!" Zayn says as I follow him around to the kitchen. Zayn walks up to probably the most beautiful boy I have ever seen. He has flowy brown hair, and a gorgeous figure. "Louis, this is Harry, Harry, this is Louis." Zayn says as Louis sticks his hand out to shake. I do, and his hand feels like the softest thing ever. "Nice costume, we match." Louis says as I just realize that he is dressed as a devil. I let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, my friend Liam dared me to wear this." I say hoping not to mess up anything. 

 

"I'm gonna leave you two to it... because my baby Liam is waiting for me in the bedroom downstairs..." Zayn says as he pats my back and winks at Louis. I smirk very widly as Louis lets out a laugh. Louis Jumps up to sit on the kitchen counter and signals me to do the same next to him. "So how old are you, Harry?" Louis says passing me a glass of water. "I'm almost 15..." I say as Louis shifts his position. "So, 14?" Louis says. "Yeah," I say laughing. "I'm 16, almost 17." Louis says waving to a girl linking arms with Niall's as he walks over with a quite beautiful brunette dressed as a vampire. "Hey Jessica!" Louis says to the brunette as she goes to hug him.

 

"Oh how rude of me, this is my fiance, Jessica." Niall says to me as she puts her hand out to shake mine. "Nice to meet you." Jessica says. "You too." I say smiling. "Yeah, so um I'm going to go show Harry around, and you guys don't drink too much. Have fun." Louis says as he grabs my hand and leads me upstairs. "I thought you were going to show me around?" I say as we walk up the stairs and down the hallway to a room. "That was just so Niall doesn't get suspicious." Louis says as he pulls keys from his red trousers. "Why do you lock your door?" I ask. "Because I don't like other people fucking in my room." Louis says as he manages to get the door open and holds the door open for me.

 

He shuts the door behind him and I lean against his desk. I can hear the faded music from downstairs. "This costume is super itchy, do you mind if I take it off?" Louis says already striping off his shirt. "No, not at all." I say. Holy shit, Louis' abs are so hot I can just imagine me licking them and sucking on his nipples- fuck Harry why are you thinking this?! Oh yeah because he's a sexy fuck. Louis starts to pull down his trousers and throws them next to my feet. I close my mouth which has been gaping open staring at Louis' ass. "You don't have to stand there, get comfortable, hey, you wanna sleep over? My parents are gone for the next week so it wouldn't be a problem." Louis says jumping on his bed and proping himself up on his elbow.

 

"Uh, yeah, sure." I say as I start to take off my headpiece, my tutu, and the top and leave myself in my boxers. I climb onto the bed with Louis and sit there with my knees up to my chest. Louis sits up and puts his hand onto my knee. "Harry, do you have a girlfriend?" Louis asks me looking into my eyes. "I, I don't like girls. I'm gay." I say looking down worried about what his response might be. "Oh Harry," Louis says as he scooches over closer to me and wraps his arm around my arm. "Don't be embarrased, I am gay too." "Really?" I say looking up at Louis. "Yeah." Louis says smiling.

 

Then thats it. Louis kisses me. I kiss him back  as I grab onto his hair and he pulls me onto his lap. The kiss becomes deeper as I feel Louis' hard on pressed against mine. I run my hand down Louis' chest and down to palm his erection through his boxers. Louis moans into the kiss as he grabs my ass. I start to grind onto Louis' dick as I moan loudly into the kiss. Louis sucks on my bottom lip then continues to snog. "Do you want to do this?" Louis says between pants as he pulls apart from the kiss. "You mean have sex? Y-Yeah." I say as Louis smiles. "Well it's my first time so I might suc-" "It's my first time too." I cut Louis off. I crash my lips onto Louis' as he slips his tounge into my mouth.   
Louis slides his hands under  my boxers and rubs his finger around my rim. I moan as I continue to rub Louis' erection.

 

I then feel Louis slide his finger inside me. I break the kiss and moan very loudly. He then slides another one in as I grind onto his fingers. "Needy Harry aren't you?" Louis chuckles as he slides one more in. "I'm ready." I say as He pulls his fingers out. I get off him and lay down on my back. Louis gets a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer as I take off my boxers and throw them aside. Louis hops onto the bed with me and slips his boxers off and throws them next to mine. He puts some lube into his hand and slicks it over his throbbing erection. He moves closer to me and positions his very huge cock at my rim. I smile at him, and he smiles at me. He moves down to kiss me as he thrusts his hips slowly into me. I get used to the feeling so I grab his ass signaling him to move faster. Louis moans, and I think I could have came from just that.

  
He starts to thrust his hips quicker and quicker as I make a very high pitched noise I never thought I could make. Louis starts to snog me as he thrusts deeper into me. "Holyshitfuckfuckfucklouisohohmygod" I moan as Louis hits my prostate, then pulls out. I whine at the loss of contact but then Louis helps me up to my knees and lays down on his back. "I want you to ride me." Louis says as I smirk and put my legs on either side of his waist. I take his dick in my hands and lower myself onto him. My mouth gapes open as I start to grind onto Louis. "God Harry, you're so beautiful." Louis says in between moans as he puts his hands on my waist. I start to ride him faster and faster as I hit my prostate, over and over again.

 

I am so close to cuming as Louis stares at me in awe. HolyshitfuckfuckohmygodohohohohLOUIS! I yell out as I cum in white streaks down his chest, untouched. I can tell Louis is close too so I keep riding him quicker as he yells out my name and cums deep inside me. I ride out our orgasms as I hear the door click open. I turn my head to see Zayn at the door. "Oh shit guys! Sorry sorry I didn't mean to- I didn't know-" Zayn says as I quickly pull the covers over me and Louis. I pull off Louis slowly as I sit up next to him under the covers. Louis is laughing his ass off when my face is probably as red as a tomato. "Sorry guys I didn't mean to 'interupt' I was just looking for some lube for me and Liam..." Zayn says shutting the door behind him as he walks in. "Yeah there's some right there, me and Harry just used some." Louis says pointing to the bedside table as I playfully punch Louis on the arm.

 

"So you guys were getting it on huh? Harry I never knew you were a bottom!" Zayn says as he grabs the bottle of lube. I feel my face heat up even more. Louis puts his arm around me as he whispers in my ear an 'that was some amazing sex' as he gets up, not even bothering to cover himself. He walks past Zayn as Zayn smacks Louis' ass. Louis grins and gropes Zayn's crotch. They seem very close friends. Louis then gets some pajamas from his drawer. He throws me a pair as I put them on under the covers. "If you need me, or Liam, we'll be fucking on the couch in the living room." Zayn says as he winks at me and walks out the door and shuts it behind him. "You seemed so chilled when Zayn walked in on us- well," I get cut off. "Fucking? Yeah. I always get walked in on at the worst moments. I've kind of gotten used to it." Louis says kissing me.

 

"Harry?" Louis asks. "Yes?" I say wondering what he is going ot say next. "Will you be my boyfriend?" Louis asks me staring at me with his blue eyes. "Yes. Of course." I say grinning. Louis laughs and leans in for a kiss. The strangest things happen when you least expect it. That's a lesson I have learned.

 

 

 

 


End file.
